joy and sorrow
by MaryFan1
Summary: this is the sequel to Brotherly Love. This one is more Ray/Deb oriented. What was troubling Debra? What of Robert and Amy's wedding plans?


Ray walked into the bedroom and hopped over Debra onto the bed, "Hey, Tea For Two" he said planting a kiss on her belly. When she didn't respond he became concerned. She should be boucing off the walls with the news of Robert and Amy.

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought you'd be thrilled about Amy and Robert." he asked taking off his watch and putting it on the bedside table.

Debra looked at Ray and he noticed something was defintely not right, "Ray there's something I need to tell you, about my drs appt."

"Oh, I know. Look I am sorry I couldn't go with you this time. I've been to all the others. You said it was okay." He really didn't want to argue about this.

Debra sighed and started to cry, "Ray it's not that. I understood why you coudn't be there but I wish you had been." she paused and wiped her eyes, "because there may be something wrong with the baby."

Ray's jaw dropped, "What do you mean wrong?"

She took his hand and looked him the eye again, "Dr Reese said that there is a possibility that Emily will be mentally retarted."

"Oh my god." Ray managed and took Debra in his arms who had started sobbing, "It's okay Honey, we'll get through it. Did the doctor say anything about tests he could do to know for sure"

"Yeah, he wants me to come back Friday to do them." She said resting her head on his chest, "You'll come won't you?"

He kissed the top of her head, "Of course I will. I'll be there right beside you. I wish you had told me when I came home. You didn't even seem upset."

"I know but I wanted to wait until the kids were asleep so we could talk and then Amy and Robert came over." She said, her voice quivering.

"Well, you don't have to be strong by yourself. I will take care of you and Emily no matter what." He assured her as he turned off the light. They lay in the dark, Debra drifting off to sleep in Ray's strong comforting arms.

THE NEXT EVENING

Ray and Debra decided against mentioning anything about the baby until after the tests were done. They were attempting to make it through dinner with a celebratory attitude. They had made reservations at La Cirque and fortunately Frank and Marie were on their best behavior.

"Oh, this is so lovely. Just perfect for celebrating this wonderful news." Marie said just beaming.

"Yeah and the booze aren't half bad. Where's that waiter? I need another shot." Frank said.

"Dad, just cool it. You don't need anymore to drink." Ray said looking at his watch, "Well I guess we should be going."

"Oh no not yet. This is so nice." Amy said.

Ray looked at Debra who was clearly tired and wanted to go home, "Well, Debra needs her rest you know."

Debra smiled as Ray helped her to her feet, "Yeah, I am pretty tired and since Ally's watching the twins I don't want to be too late. But you guys stay and continue celebrating."

"Okay, if you're sure. Deb, I'll call you tomorrow." Amy stood to hug her friend.

"Okay, sounds good. Well, goodnight." Ray and Debra walked away from the table.

At home Ray lay in bed watching Debra sleep. Her face seemed suprisingly untroubled with the moonlight hitting it. He stared into the darkness thinking about the baby growing inside her. _God help me take care of her, help me take care of Debra. They need me._

His concentration was broken when Debra started thrashing in bed, "No, no, no!" She screamed sitting up in bed.

He sat up next to her and put his arm around her, "Honey, it's okay, It was just a dream."

She started sobbing and he pulled her close to him, "Oh, Ray it was awful. Just awful."

He stroked her hair and kissed her head, "Shh, it's okay now. I'm here."

"Ray! It's not okay. They took Emily from me." She explained through her tears.

"Who, baby? Who took her?" Ray soothed.

"The hospital. They said we couldn't have her because we couldn't take care of her."

Ray slid down in the bed holding her tight and her head rested on his chest, "Honey, that was a dream. No one is going to take her away from us."

"But it was so real. I never even got to hold her." she said her breathing rapid and shallow.

"Well, that won't happen. Not while I'm around. I am going to take care of you, both of you," he said gently carressing her belly.

Debra smiled and moved her head to kiss him, "I know, sweetie, I know. Thanks, I feel better now."

He kissed her again, "Good, let's get back to sleep."

The darkness surrounded them as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
